Talk:The G-Man
The G-Man is seen in Episode Two walking across the ruined bridge that the player later ramps in the car. He does this right when the player arrives at the top level of the building with Alyx and the Vortigaunt. There's one time in "Anticitizen One" of Half-Life 2 in which G-man is on another TV. As you walk into an apartment (maybe the one where the combine are killing fleeing citizens running down the stairs) if you glance quickly to your right, into a closet at the foot of the stairs with a TV, you will briefly see the G-man. The first sentence is a bit small, isn't it? Gordon Freeman 18:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I believe it should definitely be added to...(talking about the first sentence), yeah much is not revealed, but I think that more could be added, than what already is there. Predator106 I think the G-man works for aperture science, trying to make black mesa look bad. He could be Gordon Freeman in the future (the right man...) but working for aperture science(...in the wrong place), he could be using an advanced, time and space transcending portal gun in his briefcase, but that's just my theory. :Sorry, different eye color. But noteworthy is: G(ordon Free)man. And I think that he is in on something WAY bigger than just Aperture Science. I agree about the G-man working for Aperture science. 13:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) No I don't think aperture is insane enough to cause the combine just so the can get government funding. Also the G-man is a misunderstood civil servant. also did u play portal glados killed aperture so there is no way they reformed. more likely the g-man is his own force who has unique motives and no ties to any order human, vort, or combine. this can be infered by how the vorts dislike the gman and the combine lacks his level of power. if they did then gorden would never been put into the position to destroy the core. one could purpose that the gman is his own race and one of a kind, why else hasn't any other member of his group shown their face? 70.201.17.238 00:55, 29 April 2008 (UTC) In said TV incedent above, if you freeze the scripts or are fast enough, you notice that Dr. Kleaner is rowing a boat that the G-Man is standing in. Us2rugrats 00:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Gman's faction Under the 'Chronological and political information' section of the gman's info, his faction is listed as none. I personaly think that, while the gman isn't realy resistance, he is not friendly or liked by other forces, such as combine, antlions,zombies, or some aliens. These results may be because I found this out while playing the half-life campaign and moving the gman into hostile areas. The NPC's found an equal perferance for the gman than me. He didn't react to attacks of any kind, infact he was invinsable. I can't be sure what faction the Gman belongs to, but personaly I belive he is atleast for the humans. :Yeah, well, so far he seems to have been acting in favour of humanity, but given his manipulative nature he could simply be using them as one of his many pawns, manipulating them for his own ends and only aiding them to ensure they are able to help him achieve his goals. Until more is disclosed in Episode Three we'll just have to continue to consider him a third party with an unknown agenda which may or may not be in humanity's best interest. Faction: unknown. --MattyDienhoff 07:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :As a secondary point: Will users stop manipulating characters using exploits and viewers in ways they were never meant to, and then adding what happens to the wiki? I don't care if you mention it's not canonical, it's utterly pointless information. If editors can watch out for this as well, that would be great. Coming Second 15:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Gman's identity http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/9915/gman0123bz6sr7.jpg The G(ordonfree)man theory Hi. I'm not signed-up on this wiki, but I have a question. Is it possible to rule out the theory that Gordon and the G-Man are the same person? I have some evidence to back it up. * The G-Man's hair, while brown, is darker than Gordon's * The Nihilanth states in Half-Life that Gordon is Human, but the G-Man isn't. * (Although I could be way off on this one) if the G-Man was Gordon, wouldn't he be wearing glasses? Any sort of feedback would be great. :Yeah, that theory never did make any sense. It has way too many problems with it. Briefcase Does anybody have a picture of the briefcase's contents? I can't view the model right now. 00:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC)